


Some Poly S4 oneshots

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, More Tags Coming Soon, Popcorn, Sweetness, Tiny!Aloha, Tiny!Skull, movies - Freeform, theyre all boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Bunch of oneshots of Poly S4
Relationships: Army/Skull/Aloha/Mask
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	1. Chapter 1

Morning came before Mask woke up, groaning when he felt the bed move. “Arrrrrmy, we told you before thaaaat you shoooouldn’t get up so early” Mask groaned from under the sheets, before noticing Army’s worried face. Why was one of his boyfriends so worried this early in the morning.

“Oh sorry Mask! I just can't seem to find Skull or Aloha anywhere! They're not answering their phones or anything!” Army replied, making Mask get up quickly. What did he mean their two boyfriends are missing?! Soon Mask joined in to look for them, heading towards the kitchen while Army checked the other rooms.

Where were Aloha and Skull? 

That's what went through Mask’s mind when he noticed a plate of cookies on top of the counter Aloha had made last night. He never got to try it but maybe he can? Grabbing a cookie, he lifted it up, only to hear a small squeak. “M-Mask wait!”

Army kept looking around, even in their own rooms. Where could they have gone? Suddenly he heard Mask yell out. “Army I fooooound them!” before he quickly went to the kitchen, where he saw them. Mask holding on to a rather tiny Aloha, softly apologizing while Skull was on the counter, looking right at him. “H-h-how did this happen?” Army stuttered, just as Aloha climbed on Mask’s shoulder. “I don't know..” Mask muttered, Army picking up Skull. How on earth did their boyfriends get so small?

That was, until Aloha fidget a bit.

“I-I think it was..my fault” Aloha said, looking down. “I wanted to try making something new with my cookies and brought this weird spice...and well Skull and I tried them first when I finished baking them..”

Aloha sniffed a bit, before Mask picked him up again, Army getting closer. “No noooo Alooooha don't cry” Mask said, Army quickly agreeing.

“None of this is your fault” Skull said, Aloha wiping his tears. “B-but they're tiny and-” Alola couldn't finish his sentence before feeling warmth from all three of them, Skull crawled from Army’s hand as Mask and Army comforted him.

“It's okay Aloha, we’ll find a way” Army said, as Skull gave Aloha kisses on his head. This made Aloha feel a bit better, enjoying the love from his boyfriends.

“Thanks you guys. For now, let's get rid of those cookies”


	2. Cuddles

Cuddles.

It was something the four of them love to do after a long day of battles. With Aloha sitting on Skull’s lap and the other two on each side, nothing beats the warm cuddles they always get to share. Small affections they all share with each other.

“A-Are you guys trying to tickle m-me?” Aloha breathily laughed, feeling the light pokes from all three of his boyfriends fingertips. “Hahahahahaa p-p-please stooop!” Aloha giggled, tears in his eyes as he brought his hands to Army and Mask, tickling them in return.

“Alooooooha, nooooooo!” Mask couldn't repress his giggles and neither could Army as the three continued to giggle, before Aloha stopped, finally catching his breath. “Cod, I love you three” Aloha said after Mask lifted up his gas mask, the three of them giving Aloha kisses before he returned them, sighing happily. Nuzzling close to Skull’s chest, the four of them were still cuddling, enjoying each other’s warmth. “Should we watch a movie?” Skull asked, Aloha quickly agreeing, Mask and Army agreeing. “I'll make the popcorn~!” Aloha gave them a smile before he got off of Skull’s lap and into the kitchen while the three went to pick a movie. “What about this one” Skull asked, pointing at one in which they agreed.

“I'm here with the popcorn~” Aloha chimed, sitting back on Skull’s lap with Mask and Army sitting by his side. “Oh! We’re watching Blade Runner?” Aloha was surprised, before getting back to being comfortable, the four of them cuddling together on the couch enjoying their time off.


	3. We're here for you

_ Everything was his fault _ .

Everything was always his fault

Aloha couldn't help but to let out a small sniffle, stopping what he was doing and put the cake mixture down on the counter.

Why did they even keep him in the team? He was annoying, wasn't he? All he knew was dancing in battle and just dodging. Aloha couldn't help but to let out a whimper, catching the attention of someone who just entered the kitchen.

“-loha? -oha?” He could barely hear their voice before he tuned, seeing a familiar purple inkling looking at him with concern. 

No no no! He can't, he can't-

“-loha!” Skull’s muffled voice called out, more worry filling Skull, trying to calm down one of his boyfriends before deciding to call out for Mask and Army.

Skull has no clue what is going but one thing for sure was helping Aloha. “Aloha..can you hear me?” Skull asked, getting no answer other than the tears and shakes from Aloha. And seeing Aloha like that hurt him so much. “Skull what's wrong?!” Army came in before he saw the scene before him. Aloha was-

“Aloooooha?” Mask called out, Army not knowing what to do. Did Aloha still believe that he was-?

“Aloha, you need to listen to us” Army finally spoke, calmly as he went closer to his boyfriends, “you're not useless! We all love you” Army added, Skull softly petting Aloha’s tentacles before the three of them brought Aloha into a warm hug.

“We all looove you, Aloha” Mask softly said, wiping Aloha’s tears away. Aloha sniffed a bit more, accepting the warmth of his boyfriends, the four of them giving little affections, before Aloha sighed out.

“ ‘m sorry..” he softly muttered, Aloha looking at the cake mixture. “Don't be” he heard all three of them say, accepting the small kisses they gave him.

“Nothing is never your fault, and we all love you” Skull, Army and Mask said, Aloha letting out a small smile.

Aloha was happy he had them with him, even with his sad times.


	4. Movie night

Movie night.

Something Aloha was always excited for, especially if it was with his boyfriends. He loved cuddling by them, sitting on Skull’s lap while watching a movie all together. Not to mention he was in charge of the snacks this time! Stopping by Mako Mart, Aloha picked up everything they’ll need before heading out after paying. He couldn't contain his excitement anymore!

Meanwhile, back at the house they shared together, Skull was looking at the choices of movies they all had laid out before Aloha left. Looking over at each cover, one caught his eye as he picked up the case deciding this one would be good for movie night. Soon after, Aloha came back with all the snacks he brought, both Mask and Army looking at him like crazy.

“Did you really have to buy this much?” Both Army and Mask asked at the same time as Aloha gave them a grin. “Of course~! Movie night is special~!” Aloha replies before he went to make the popcorn, in which they couldn't help but to agree. 

Soon, it was time for the movie. Skull already had put it in as all four of them got situated, Army sitting on the left, Mask on the right, Skull in the middle while Aloha sat on Skull’s lap. As soon as the title appeared, the four did not except they were about to watch a horror movie.

Thirty minutes in, all four of them were on edge. Aloha already was moved closer to Skull’s chest as the four watched carefully. Suddenly a loud noise was made, making Aloha sharply gasp, scaring both Mask and Army as they screamed, Skull deciding to turn off the movie. “Uwaaaa, that's super scary! Why do we have this movie?!” Aloha whined, as Skull picked up the shorter pink inkling. “I doooon’t knoow” Mask replied, shaken up by the movie. “It's going to be hard for us to sleep” Army spoke, before Aloha shook his head. “Not if we all cuddle tonight~!” Aloha grinned, Skull agreeing. Not to mention a good distraction would be a very good idea.

The four squids soon went to the room in which they shared together, Skull dropping Aloha on the bed as they went on the bed together, Army behind Skull and Aloha in between Skull and Mask. “I love you guys~” Aloha happily chirped, cuddling happily feeling the warmth as all four of them talked about different topics, sleep soon taking over them as the horror movie was forgotten.


End file.
